I Swear by the Stars
by thing2curtis
Summary: This will be an enjolras/grantaire romance. Just trying something here. Please comment and tell me what you think. Comments always appreciated. Thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

A loud and sudden clang outside his window woke Enjolras with a start. As he peeled the piece of paper of his cheek, he realized that, once again, he had fallen asleep while working at his desk. He rubbed his aching neck and back; twisting and bending in an attempt to stretch out his cramped muscles. He was going to develop a serious spinal problem if he kept doing this. But he had to much work to do to worry about a simple posture problem. He glanced at his clock, _6am . . . great._

Another bang echoed up from the alley below. Enjolras stumbled out of his desk chair and yawned as he walked to his second story window. He looked down to see a pair of legs and shoeless feet sticking out of a metal garbage can with about four others tipped over on the ground around it.

"Are you okay?", Enjolras yelled. The only reply was a long moan that reverberated around the metal can before floating up to enjolras' window. Enjolras waved a hand absentmindedly toward the window and turned away,_ Who cares; The guy's a drunk. Let him sleep off his hangover in the gutter._ Enjolras' mind drifted back to more pressing matters as he wandered toward the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. _Damn, we're almost out. _They ran out of coffee a lot since Enjolras practically absorbed the stuff. He'd have to mention it to Jehan (his roommate) since he insisted on doing all the shopping. "If I left it up to you, all you would buy is coffee and protein bars!", he had once said; and Enjolras had to agree. As a very opinionated law student he was too busy for making complex meals. Anything quick and easy that would keep his energy up was good.

He was about to go back and continue his work from the night before when the sounds of singing came to him from out in the main corridor. "51 I love you! I would drink barrels of it! Till I fall on the ground! Under coconut trees!". Enjolras grinned as he recognized the classic french drinking song, then let out a small chuckle as the next verse was preceded by a loud belch. _Sounds like someone has some fun last night!_

To his surprise, the singing stopped and was replaced by a knock at the door. Confused, Enjolras walked to the door and opened it to the sight of a very disheveled looking, smelly, and shoeless man. The man in front of him blinked a couple of times, pointed a shaky finger at Enjolras as though he were about to make an important point, and then proceeded to pass out at Enjolras' feet.

The strange man woke up to the sunlight streaming in a window across the room. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he looked up and jumped a little. There was a man standing over him, arms crossed with a look on his face that looked like a mixture of confusion, anger, and amusement. To the man laying on the couch, the other looked like an ancient god. The light from the window shown through his blonde curls and made them glow like liquid gold. His red, half buttoned shirt did nothing to hide the beauty of the figure's physique; the lean, tall body was perfectly muscular in just the right places. And his face, he got a little light headed just looking at it, The beautiful blue eyes so deep you could lose yourself in them. They were like an ocean that was stormy and strong, yet soft and majestic at the same time. Then there were the perfect cheek bones that must have been sculpted by an angel, that let down to the most beautiful lips had ever seen. So soft and pink, Just yearning for someone's touch.

He collected himself and managed to greet the beautiful man. "Hey Apollo", he said with a sideways grin.


	2. New Roommate?

"Apollo?", Enjolras asked. "Yes.", the man on the couch said matter-of-factly, "Apollo." Still confused, Enjolras decided to wait until later to bother decifering this man's odd statements; he must be suffering from a massive hangover after all.

"Where am I?", the man asked. Enjolras stared at him for a moment then said, "I think a better question would be 'who are you?'". "Ah...right...", mummbled the other man. "The name's Grantaire. Now would you be kind enough to tell me where I am?".

"You're in my living room, on my couch. The couch which I will now probably have to burn in order to get the alcohol stink out of it.". Enjolras replied, glaring at Grantaire. "Oy! No need to be so harsh" whined Grantaire, putting on a pouty face and sitting up. "In return for hurting my feelings, i believe you should make me breakfast! Pancakes preferably."

"You expect me to make breakfast, wasting perfectly good eggs, for some random drunk that wandered off the street to pass out on my doorstep?". "Yup!", Grantaire replied simply.

Although Grantaire was annoying, Enjolras did find him somewhat amusing so he consented to fix him some pancakes. As they sat down at the small, lopsided table in the middle of the kitchen, Enjolras decided it was time to find out just what was going on here. "So, Grantaire, any particular reason you walked all the way up to the second floor of the building before passing out on my, of all people's, doorstep?".

"Yes, there is actually. While i was out walking last night...this morning? ... whatever. I wandered into an alley and noticed that you were awake. So i estimated where your room would be and came to find you. Took me quite a few tries to find the right door. Hope no one's too sore at me."

"Oh! So you're the drunk i saw falling all over the gutter with your ass hanging out of a trash can?!" Enjolras laughed. "But that still doesn't answer the question as to why you came to find me."

"Well", Grantaire began, "I have a friend who lives in this dorm and I was hoping you would know what room he's in. He told me once while we were hanging at a bar, but i forgot the number. It started with a three . . . or maybe a seven?"

"Sorry to disappoint you", said Enjolras "but I'm not a very social person so i don't know many people around here. I have a select group of friends and i stick with them."

At that moment, Enjolras' roommate, Jehan, walked out of the hallway and into the kitchen with his eyes tightly shut wearing what seemed t be floral leggings under and over-sized tie-dye T-shirt. He walks over to a cupboard, grabbing a glass and then over to the fridge from which he emerges with a carton of orange juice. "Hey enj!" He yelled, "wanna come pour this juice for me?"

"No need to shout!", Enjolras yelled back with a grin, "Im'm right here. And why don't you just open your eyes and do it yourself?!". "Too bright, too early." The man stated simply. Grantaire, who had been watching silently so far, walked over to the counter where Jehan was standing, uncapped the juice carton and filled the glass. "Thanks enj", Jehn said with a smile. "Hey! 'Enj' shouldn't be getting credit for my hard work!" Grantaire said disdainfully. Jehan's eyes fluttered open in an instant "Grantaire!" he yelped in an unnaturally high voice, "What are you doing here?!"

"Wait one second!" Ejolras interrupted, "You know this man?"

"Of course I do", Jehan replied. "I've told you about him before, this is R!"

_"This_ is R?"

"Yes! Remember, I told you that he decided to transfer to our school next semester and he'd be staying with us till he found a place of his own?", Jehan turns to Grantaire, "but you said you weren't coming till the end of the semester. Thats in two weeks".

"Eh, i got tired of it there.", Grantaire replied. "I arranged to take my exams early and hopped on a bus down here. I got lucky finding the right room so quicklyYou not happy to see me?" he asked jokingly.

"Of course I am!" shrieked Jehan as he enveloped Grantaire in a large hug. After releasing the hug he proceeded to grab Grantaire's and and drag him down the hallway. "Come on! You'll be staying with me, in my room! It'll be like a slumber party!"

The bewildered Enjolras sank back into his chair . . . _what the fuck just happened_ . . .


	3. The Coffee Caper

Enjolras woke up the next morning to a very loud and repetitive electronic rhythm that sounded like it belonged in an outdated discotheque, coming from across the hall. He attempted to drown it out by covering his head with a pillow, holding it so tight he almost suffocated. When the didn't work he hopped out of bed and stomped angrily across the hall, stopping to pound with all his might on Jehan's bedroom door yelling. "What the hell?! it's 6:30 in the morning for God's sake!". When no answer came, Enjolras pounded on the door even harder in an attempt to get their attention. At one point he thought he heard giggling from the other side of the door. A few seconds later, the door opened just enough for a curly-haired head to pop out.

Grantaire had a wide grin on his face. "Whats up, Apollo?", he asked innocently.

"You know exactly 'what's up'!", Enjolras yelled in reply.

"I do?", Grantaire asked in a mock confused voice, furrowing his eyebrows as if thinking deeply about what could be wrong.

"Gah!", Enjolras exclaimed, flailing his arms in exasperation, "Just turn down that damn music! it sounds like a robot's dying in there!". At this, a loud snort came from behind the door. Enjolras rolled his eyes, Jehan was obviously quite amused by the whole scenario.

Grantaire's head disappeared in a flash and the door slammed in Enjolras' face. Thankfully, a second later, the music was turned down so all Enjolras could hear was the light thump of the base in the background. _Thank God, _he thought.

Although he finally had some quiet, Enjolras was still quite annoyed so he headed towards the kitchen to make himself some coffee. Oh, how he loved coffee! Plain, dark black, bitter coffee . . . like liquid heaven. Enjolras' mouth started watering at the thought, he could practically taste it. When he got to the kitchen he went to the cupboard and retrieved his favorite mug: bright red with scripty black writing that read "'Those who make peaceful revolution impossible will make violent revolution inevitable.' - John F. Kennedy". Then he got out his coffee grinder and went to go get his special beans, because everyone knows freshly ground coffee is always better. However, when he got to the drawer that was supposed to contain his expensive, delicious, Ethiopian coffee beans, they were gone! He looked all over, finally checking the trash can and finding the empty bag right there on top. Enjolras stood there for a minute, stunned. That bag had been worth fifty dollars . . . **fifty**! it had been a Christmas present from his father and he had only used it twice, saving it for special occasions. And it was all gone! But he knew exactly who'd done it.

His hands started to shake as he picked up the bag. He was pissed! Purposefully, he walked down the hall. Not bothering to knock, Enjolras burst into Jehan's room, demanding to know who drank his coffee! Completely straight faced, Grantaire replied, "I think it was the bean fairies. I heard some tinkling sounds and tiny, high-pitched giggles from the kitchen earlier and found some sparkles in my hair when I woke up this morning.". Not even slightly amused Enjolras crossed his arms and glared at Grantaire.

Jehan, sitting cross-legged and wide-eyed on the bed leaned over and whispered to Grantaire, "I think he's going to kill you . . . with his mind". Grantaire just Isat there and smIrked at Enjolras. HIs unblInkIng eyes looked as If they were trying to burn holes right through Grantaire's heart. "I told him it was your special coffee Enjolras, I really did! He just doesn't listen!", Jehan blurted out and then quickly covered his own mouth when Enjolras turns to look at him. Suddenly, Enjolras turned on his heels and quickly exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Yup!", Jehan said, "He's gonna murder you in your sleep". Grantaire went over to his dresser, pulled open the top drawer and retrieved a ziplock bag full of something brown. Jehan squints at the bag, "is that? . . . no . . . You didn't!".

"I most certainly did", Grantaire replied with an evil grin.

Carrying the bag, Grantaire walked across the hall, to Enjolras' door. After setting the bag on the floor in front of it, he knocked on the door and then left to disappear back into Jehan's room.

Inside, Enjolras heard the knock. Rolling his eyes and letting out an exasperated sigh, he pushed himself out of his desk chair where he had started working on a report for his history class. He walked over to the door and opened it. No one was there so he moved to step out into the hall and look fro the culprit when something hit his foot. When he picked up the ziplock bag at his feet he let out a small shout of annoyance. it was his coffee!

From behind the door across the hall, Enjolras heard loud, peeling laughter. Upon hearing Enjolras' yell, both Grantaire and Jehan had collapsed in a heap of laughter on the bed. _This was too easy_, Grantaire thought as he laughed.


	4. The Beginning

"Hey, Jehan, wanna listen to my speech and give me some pointers?"

"Sure, Enjy, what class is it for?" Jehan replied, curling up in an old arm chair held together by duct tape and starting to separate his long, red hair in preparation for a braid.

"Ethics. I'm arguing about how unnecessary procedures are a major and increasing problem in our health care systems today. I mean, seriously, it's ridiculous."

At this, Grantaire, who had been searching through the fridge for fresh beer, popped his head up over the door and looked at Enjolras. "Really? That's your topic? What are your main points?"

"Well, simply put," began Enjolras, crossing his arms, "unnecessary procedures, such as early elective deliveries, waste billions of dollars on procedures that could be potentially harmful, and even life-threatening when there was no reason to do them in the first place."

Grantaire rolled his eyes and closed the fridge. He leaned against the fridge door, pulled a swiss army knife out of his pocket and proceeded to pry the cap off of the beer bottle in his hands. He then took a long swig and pointed the neck of the bottle at Enjolras. "You, my good sir, would be wrong. Well intended, but wrong none the less."

Enjolras glared at the scruffy man across from him. "And why is that, may I ask?".

So he told him, and their conversation quickly escalated into a heated debate. Eventually, the topics of this debate spread from healthcare into practically every area of politics. It ranged everywhere from which drugs should and shouldn't be legal, to when it is acceptable to plead insanity in court, to which president in history had been the best. They were so immersed in their argument that they didn't even notice when an awkward looking Jehan quietly got up from his seat and edged his way around them to quickly disappear into his room. As they argued, Grantaire and Enjolras gradually had become louder and had started moving closer and closer to each other, till their noses were practically touching. Suddenly, realizing how close they were, Grantaire completely forgot about the argument he was in the middle of; he could barely breathe. He stared into Enjolras' eyes . . . they were so blue, and they sparkled with passion as the man continued to defend his point.

"Grantaire!" Enjolras yelled, waking the other from his day dreams. "Were you paying attention at all to that last point I made?!"

Grantaire blushed slightly after realizing that it had been his turn to rebut the other's argument but had not noticed, lost inside his own fantasies. Shakily, he tried to recover. "Sorry, your argument was so dull, I think I fell asleep on my feet for a bit there." Still very aware of how close they were, Grantaire turned away, running a hand through his hair. He walked to the counter, picking up his beer from where he had set it down, and then hoisted himself up to sit on the edge.

"Whatever, sleeping counts as forfeit, so I win." Enjolras said, grinning.

"Ha! I let you win!" Grantaire called. Enjolras just laughed, already disappearing back into his own room.

Quickly, Grantaire downed his beer and rushed to Jehan's room, finding him listening to some soft opera and sticking flowers in his now completed braid. "What's up, R?" he asked with a smile.

"I think I'm attracted to Enjolras," he replied as he sank down to sit on the floor with his back against the door. Jehan stared at him blankly for a few seconds, computing what the other had said. Then he burst into very loud, obnoxious laughter.

"This isn't funny!" Grantaire protested.

"Oh, but is is! It really is. You two are such opposites. Not to mention the fact that Enjolras doesn't really date. I'm not even sure he knows that the thing in his pants has a function other than relieving his bladder."

Unamused, Grantaire got up to put together his "bed" on the floor that consisted of some pillows, some blankets, and a yoga matt that served as his mattress. He pushed Enjolras to the back of his mind, determined to sleep peacefully instead of thinking about _him_ all night.

But this was a hopeless cause. Although he was able to get to sleep all right, Enjolras' face filled his dreams. His blue eyes sparkling with passion, his slender eyebrows raised questioningly, his soft lips framing the words of some beautiful argument.

When he awoke, Grantaire was smiling. But it quickly disappeared when he realized what he was smiling about. This was going to be a problem . . .


	5. The Two-Month-Aversary

**From Jehan: To Courfeyrac**

Hey sweetie, we still on for tonight?

**From Courfeyrac: To Jehan**

Of course babe ;) 6 o'clock sharp.

**From Jehan: To Courfeyrac**

K, see you then. *kiss*

Jehan knocked on Courfeyrac's door at 6 o'clock sharp, hiding a bottle of Courfeyrac's favorite white wine behind his back. When Courfeyrac answered the door, Jehan pulled the bottle from behind his back, holding it up so Courfeyrac could see it. Courf grinned, grabbed Jehan by the waist, and pulled him into the apartment. The two collapsed on the couch, leaving the bottle of wine on the coffee table, not once hesitating in their kissing.

Back at his apartment, Enjolras was in the kitchen making coffee during one of his very scarce breaks from studying.

"Hey Jehan, want anything from the kitchen while I'm up?" Enjolras called down the hall.

"He's not here," Grantaire said from the couch, not even bothering to open his eyes or lift his head from his pillow.

"What do you mean, not here?"

"I mean, not here. His body does not currently reside within the four walls of this building."

"Well where'd he go? He didn't tell me about any plans?"

"He's out on some date with Courfeyrac. It's their two-month-a-versary or something sissy like that."

"Courfeyrac? As in, my best friend? My Courf?"

"Uh, sure?" Grantaire said with a laugh. "Didn't you know your best friend was dating your roommate?"

"No! I most certainly did not! Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I don't know, but I can't believe you didn't notice," Grantaire snorted.

"Whatever." Enjolras crossed his arms and stomped out of the room.

"Dinner was absolutely delicious, baby," Courfeyrac said, settling onto the couch.

"I'm so glad you liked it," Jehan smiled, leaning in for a kiss, but stopping short when his phone dinged. He fished his phone out of his pocket.

**From Grantaire: To Jehan**

The cat's out of the bag ;P

"Damn it, you win," Jehan pouted, handing Courf a fifty.

"Damn straight! I _always_ win!" Courfeyrac winked at Jehan, kissing him with a smile as he took the bill from him and slipped it into his back pocket.

Pulling back from the kiss, Courfeyrac softly brushed the hair out of the other's eyes. "I think there's a consolation prize waiting for you in my bedroom."

"Oh,really?" Jehan blushed slightly and smiled up at Courf.

Courfeyrac took Jehan's hand in his, leading the other man down the hall and into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Jehan returned to his and Enjolras' place the next morning, Whistling all the way to the front door. When he walked in the front door, Enjolras was waiting for him, perched on the arm of the couch, arms folded, glaring at the back of the door.

"So, where were you last night?" Enjolras asked innocently. "Must've been a good time considering you were out all night."

"I was at a friends house, hanging out," Jehan replied, not looking at Enjolras' face.

"Oh come on! I know where you were, you were at Courfeyrac's apartment, your boyfriend."

Jehan's only reply was a small grin forming at the edges of his lips.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were dating my best friend? You're my roommate!"

"Exactly why I can't believe you didn't find out until now. We were gonna tell you when we first started going out but we decided to make things more interesting. So we took bets on how long it would take you to find out."

"I am slightly offended." Jehan simply smiled back at him.

Enjolras rolled his eyes, "Well, who won?"

Jehan's smile disappeared and an annoyed look appeared on his face. "Courf did," he mumbled to the floor. At this Enjolras laughed, loudly. Jehan pushed his way passed Enjolras and started down the hallway, on his way to his room.

"Wait," Enjolras called.

"What?"

"Why were you gone all night? Didn't you need to come home and sleep after your date?"

Jehan burst into a fit of loud, uncontrollable giggles. "Oh Enjy." He shook his head and disappeared into his room. Enjolras could still hear him giggling, long after the door had closed.

"Are you serious?" Grantaire suddenly appeared outside the apartment window.

"First of all, what the heck are you doing outside the window; and second of all, am I serious about what?"

"For your information, there is a wonderful view from your fire escape, so I came out here to paint it. But do you seriously not understand where Jehan was last night?"

Enjolras just glared back at him in silence. Grantaire laughed in return, climbing back inside through the window.

"Jehan was out . . . all night . . . with his boyfriend . . .on their 'two-month-a-versary' . . ."

"Yes? And your point is?"

"You really don't get it, do you?" Grantaire grinned even wider.

"They made the beast with two backs, danced the horizontal pantless mambo, the four-legged fox trot, the no pants dance?"

Enjolras just stared back at him with a confused expression.

"Oh my God." Grantaire laughed.

"They buttered the muffin . . . parked the hot rod in the garage . . .they caught a case of creaking bed syndrome . . . did the horizontal naked dance . . ."

More blank stares.

"Seriously?" Grantaire stared at him incredulously. Then he walked over to Enjolras to whisper in his ear. At first, Enjolras furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, then the reality of it dawned on him and his eyes widened to the size of golf balls.

"Oh!" He exclaimed. "Oh," He said slightly quieter.

"Yah," Grantaire replied, still grinning like the cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Oh, I totally knew that." Enjolras said, blushing, trying to cover up his original confusion.

Grantaire walked to the fridge, removing two beers, opening them, and then handing one to Enjolras.

"Of course you did," Grantaire said with a wink. He then proceeded to disappear into his and Jehan's room. After the door closed, Enjolras could hear hurried talking and then loud giggling. He rolled his eyes, deciding to ignore them. Then he pulled out his phone to text Courfeyrac.

**From Enjolras: To Courfeyrac**

So how much you win off your little bet? :P

**From Courfeyrac: To Enjolras**

$50, thanks for that XP

**From Enjolras: To Courfeyrac**

I'm so glad I could be of assistance.

**From Courfeyrac: To Enjolras**

But seriously, no hard feelings, right?

**From Enjolras: To Courfeyrac**

Course not, I can never be mad at you, and Jehan's a good guy :P

**From Courfeyrac: To Enjolras**

Good, and he really is :) gtg, see you at the meeting tomorrow.

**From Enjolras: To Courfeyrac**

K, see you then. I got some great discussion topics planned out.


	6. Les Amis

"The meeting wasn't a complete disaster Enjy." Jehan was laying across Enjolras' bed, staring at the other man as he sat at his desk and hid his head in his hands.

"How can you say that? It was awful!"

"Come on," Jehan smiled "you have to admit that certain parts of it were pretty entertaining."

Enjolras simply glared at him.

"or not." Jehan said quickly, trying to hide the grin beginning to form on his lips.

*the previous night*

The back room of the Mussain was extremely full, of both people and noise. The whole of Les Amis had finally arrived and were awaiting their bold leader to begin the meeting.

As Enjolras stood up in the center of the room, he looked around at the group he had created. They were a strange, rag-tag little bunch, but they were his, and he was proud. Enjolras stopped scanning the room when he reached the corner, and he stood there, staring in shock. In that corner, sitting almost hidden in the shadows, was the last person he wanted to see in this of all places.

"Do I never get a break!" Enjolras thought to himself. "He's in my home, he goes to my school, and now he's even here?! The last place that was just mine is now contaminated."

Noticing Enjolras' staring, Grantaire cocked his head and grinned back at him, then, raised his hand and waggled his fingers in a girly wave.

Enjolras' expression quickly changed from a look of surprise to a glare of annoyance, and he quickly turned away from Grantaire's gaze.

Although Enjolras did not, Jehan saw when Grantaire's face fell into an expression of sadness as the other man turned away from him. Jehan felt for his friend; Enjolras barely acknowledged his existence, much less the affection R held for him.

As Enjolras called the meeting to order, he could feel Grantaire's eyes on him, never wavering. It pulled at his concentration, causing him to stumble over his words and even forget his points mid sentence. He berated himself mentally, "These are serious topics", he would think to himself, "you shouldn't be so distracted by something as simple as someone staring at you.

Things got even worse when Grantaire started interrupting Enjolras' lectures to tell him he was wrong. Even if Enjolras finally brought up a topic Grantaire did not disagree with, he would stop Enjolras mid-rant to correct his grammar, or his posture.

Once, Grantaire cleared his throat to get Enjolras' attention. Enjolras simply glared at him, which Grantaire decided was permission to go ahead and proceeded to tell the other man that he "was born with anorexi-earitis, (which he swore was real and serious medical condition) which means I have peculiarly thin ear drums and your unreasonable shouting is causing me extreme pain. And you wouldn't want me to be in pain, would you, Apollo?"

Enjolras' reply to this, was to turn slightly and continue where he left off. However, his voice slowly rose in volume 'till Jehan was surprised the room wasn't shaking. Out of the corner of his eye, Enjolras glanced over at Grantaire. To his surprise, the man was laughing. He was sitting in his dark, little corner and laughing his ass off. HE was so infuriating and it was driving Enjolras insane.

Grantaire's annoying comments and arguments continued throughout the meeting, and by the end, Enjolras had given up trying to resist. After making his final point, he ordered a beer and sat down to sulk at the end of the bar. A few minutes later, he was startled out of his brooding when Eponine appeared on the other side of the bar.

"So who's the hot new guy?" She said as she put on her apron; Musichetta had gotten her a job here at the Mussain when she found out Eponine was trying to pay her way through college.

"What new guy?" Enjolras replied without looking up at her.

"Mr. Tall-dark-and-scruffy who was sitting in the back corner all night."

"Oh . . . _Him_" Enjolras said gruffly. "He is not, I repeat _NOT_, a new member of the group. He is visiting this one time with Jehan, but I refuse to allow him to become a permanent fixture in our lives."

Eponine raised her hands, taking a slight step back. "Ok then, not new guy" she said, chuckling slightly. "But whatever you wanna call him, he still has a name doesn't he?"

"Grantaire" Enjolras spat through clenched teeth. "Now, drop it."

"Ok, fine" Eponine grinned as she moved away from Enjolras to grab a clean glass from behind the bar.

"What does he drink?" She asked, returning to Enjolras' spot at the bar, and nodding towards Grantaire.

"Just give him the cheapest thing you've got, He'll never know the difference."

Eponine rolled her eyes as she played eeny-meeny-miny-moe with the bar's selection of beer taps. She filled the glass and come around the bar, giving Enjolras a wink as she headed towards Grantaire with the foaming mug.

Enjolras turned back to his own glass, shaking his head slowly. He could not understand everyone's fascination with the stinky drunk who had invaded his life.

When Eponine arrived at the table with the drink, Grantaire was mid-story. She set the glass on the table, mouthing "on the house". He smiled at her, the continued his story as Eponine sank into Jehan's lap who immediately started braiding her hair.

"Next thing I know, I'm waking up in a huge ass fountain in the middle of the city, being held like a baby by a giant stone angel. Plus, they'd put me in a white toga that was now so wet you could see my tighty-whities! Unfortunately, it happened to be laundry day so

I was wearing my old ones with the hole in the ass . . . I'm sure that was the most exciting thing to happen in that town in the last fifty years.

The whole room exploded into laughter. Grantaire smiled and downed his beer in one gulp.

As everyone separated off into their own conversations, Grantaire leaned back in his chair, looking over at Enjolras, sulking alone at the bar. Even in his bad mood, he was beautiful. He scowled as he sipped his beer and Grantaire marveled at him: his beautiful, chiseled features and those golden curls, glowing as a sort of halo in the dim, bar light.

And in that moment he knew that, that man would never . . . could never feel towards him the way he felt. Someone as perfect as that could never love someone as broken as him.


End file.
